bad_kids_and_teensfandomcom-20200215-history
Aaliyah Allred
Aaliyah Allred (people calls her Liyah) was a fifteen year old brown skinned girl who lives in Los Angeles with her upper mother and stepfather and two younger siblings. She loves to sing and dance. She also loved to cussed and loves to cheat on her boyfriends (because she now have 2 boyfriends). She was on Facebook and had a kik. On July 18, 2015, when Aaliyah and her friend, Davondre went out to a late-teen party, two drunk mens started a car and the car had accidentally slip in the air and had knocked Aaliyah on the head. She was in injury and unconciousness. Later in the hospital, Aaliyah was in a deep coma and was announced to be brain dead. Two days later on July 20, 2015, Aaliyah died in the hospital bed. Early Life Aaliyah Nicole "Diane" Liyah Allred was born on January 1, 1999 in Brooklyn, New York. She's the first eldest child of Reneé Maraj and Dean Allred. She's also the oldest sister of Shakira "Kira" Allred and J.J. "Orlando" Allred. In 2001, her parents soon divorced, Aaliyah and her two siblings had to lived with their mother. Childhood A Talented Voice At the age five, her mother teached Aaliyah "voice lessons" how to sing clearly. Aaliyah had sings in plays, on stage, and at a birthday party. Aaliyah had loved to sing, She even sing to one of her friends. At the age of thirteen, she was supported to be a future minded. She had psychic abilities to see in the future. One year later, she had a vision that she was crying in her own bed but she didn't know what made her cry. On the evening on August 4, 2013; Aaliyah's grandmother had died of a heart attack and Aaliyah found out what made her cry, it's the death of her grandmother. Later that year, Aaliyah attends to a performing arts school. She had sing four and five times. She joined kik in late, 2014. In spring, 2015; Aaliyah and her family moved to Los Angeles. Death On the around 10:00 P.M. on July 18, 2015; Aaliyah and her friend, Davondre both went to a late party. Trivia * She loves to cussed. * She's a good singer and dancer (similar to the musical R&B artist, Aaliyah, and her named came from Aaliyah. * She was dating 5 boys but now dating two boys. * She loves to cheat on her boyfriends. * It's revealed that she dated Davondre (prior years ago) when she was ten and he was nine. They both broke up after they was caught having sex by their mother. The mother had to beat Aaliyah and Davondre. * She had sex before. * She was psychic. * Her parents divorced when she was young. * It's revealed that every boy likes her because they call her (sexy, cute, and pretty). * Her grandmother died in 2013 but Aaliyah told Daishon that her grandmother died when she was seven; she was probably making a mistate. * She did had a crush on Chris Belton and Darius Jackson. * She have a crush on Jared Wright Category:Girls Category:Teens Category:Performing Arts Students Category:Kids/Teens Who Have Sex Category:Kids Who Got Touched On The Chin